notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 76: Enemy of My Enemy (The Chosen Prelude)
'''Enemy of My Enemy '''is the seventy-sixth episode in the series, and the second in The Chosen Prelude. The Band of Boobs join Ulfgar and face Thiala! Hardwon tries to quiet the voices in his head, Moonshine navigates a psychic storm, and Beverly confronts his ex-hero head on. __toc__ Plot Synopsis The Band of Boobs, alongside Ulfgar, engage Thiala and four angels in the Astral Plane after she reveals herself to the council. During the fight, Thiala reveals that she was able to capture and control Alanis after her distraction in the Fey Wild. Subsequently, she commands the wizard to blow up The Astral Keep and sends everyone there flying in different directions. Now suspended in space on the rocky platform, the battle rages on. Ultimately, The Boobs manage to dispose of her four henchmen, but she proves to be too difficult to defeat. She knocks both Beverly and Moonshine multiple times before they decide to retreat. After hearing a voice call to them, Moonshine decides her and Bev decide to listen to it and jump off the platform. Ulfgar stays behind, allowing Hardwon and Balnor to also escape. Escaping into the open space of the Astral Plane, The Boobs are split in their respective pairs. Moonshine and Beverly find a ruby portal, a covered ship, and a translucent husk floating in space. They choose to inspect the giant goblin carcass and meet Salice, who is chained to the husk. Beverly casts Zone of Truth on her, and she explains to them her backstory and the history of the Astral Plane, the multi-verse, and helps them locate Hardwon and Balnor. Hardwon and Balnor encounter the ruby portal and a dark cavern from which the voice in their head has been calling from. They move to the cave, but they're hesitant to enter. Two mindflayers exit the cave, one of which is named (Big) Bugger, and try to force the pair into the cavern, but are subsequently killed by Hardwon and Balnor. They learn The Elder Brain lives inside the cave, and Moonshine and Beverly along with Salice arrive at the cave thanks to teleportation. Moonshine casts a spell to turn them all into gas and they escape the cavern front. The Band of Boobs learn from Salice that the multi-verse was created by an exploding mass of concentrated magic. Chunks of this erupting mass created the gods. The large magical centers of the gods are also known as their divine heart and they are what give gods their innately powerful magic. Mortals were made from the dust particles of the gods divine heart. Moradin created the dwarves, Eladrin and other elves came from Erathis, and Pelor made humans and halflings. The only way for a mortal to ascend to godhood is for them to kill a god and then take their heart. Salice also tells them that Thiala devoured the heart of Asmodeus, which Ulfgar and Alanis thought Thiala had destroyed. Salice poses the question of locking off The Nine Hells in order to stop more evil from seeping into the multi-verse, but Moonshine especially is not fond of the idea of sealing off realms. It brings up the debate of whether or not it is okay to seal a realm because of the proposition of more realms being sealed off. Moonshine proposes that if they help Salice kill The Elder Brain then she'll help them save Ulfgar and Alanis. Salice trances and they spy on Alanis, who is seen entering the ruby portal. The high elf smirks, and as she enters her once milky eyes now look clear, suggesting she may not fully be under the control of the white circlet. Music / Sound Effects * "Angels & Devils" by Emily Axford. * "Pandemonium" by Emily Axford. * "Apotheosis" by Emily Axford. * "The Purge" by Emily Axford. * "The Mindflayer's Lair" by Emily Axford. * "The Multiverse" by Emily Axford. * "Alone" by Emily Axford. * "The Vast Expanse" by Emily Axford. * "Into the Planar Pool" by Emily Axford. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NADDPod Subreddit Thread Category:The Chosen Prelude Category:Season 1